1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linkage that is useful in a number of different transmissions of different automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the rebuilding of automobile transmissions, and in particular, the Ford Motor Company C4, C5 and FMX transmissions that have been supplied as original equipment in automobiles from 1965 through 1979, it has been a problem to provide and to stock the numerous different parts that are required. In order to effect a desirable reduction in the number of such parts that are required to be stocked, there has been a need to provide a single part that can be substituted for a number of different parts that are provided as original equipment in the different transmissions.